


Presenting Late

by kitausu



Series: The ABOs of Newt & Credence [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Credence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Newt, Omega Newt Scamander, Past Abuse, Self-Lubrication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Newt’s theory was that it was a combination of the Obscurus, and the intense stress that Credence experienced growing up that prevented him from presenting at the usual age.Most people, wizards and muggles alike, present somewhere between 14 and 16 years of age. Which was why Newt was so surprised when he realized that, laying in the grass of the suitcase next to Credence nearly 5 months after they left America, he smelt nothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm not proud of this. I'm a sucker for this pairing, and I'm a sucker for a/b/o. It was bound to happen. I'll see myself out now.

Newt’s theory was that it was a combination of the Obscurus, and the intense stress that Credence experienced growing up that prevented him from presenting at the usual age.

Most people, wizards and muggles alike, present somewhere between 14 and 16 years of age. Which was why Newt was so surprised when he realized that, laying in the grass of the suitcase next to Credence nearly 5 months after they left America, he smelt nothing.

Credence kept his eyes firmly skyward when he responded to Newt’s surprised inquiry. “Ma, I mean, Mary Lou, told me it was because…because Satan was in me. She said that, only Betas were loved by God, but it was even worse to be nothing.”

Flushing bright pink, he finally cast Newt an apologetic look before saying, “She said Omega’s were worst of all, though.”

Newt couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Being an Omega, he heard a lot of nonsense. Omegas were slaves to their bodies, Omegas would bend over for anything that smelt like Alpha. But, honestly, this was a new one, even for him.

“That’s possibly the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.”

They sat in silence like that for a long time before Credence could work up the courage to speak again.

“I sometimes wonder what I would have presented as if I had…grown up normally…”

Smiling sadly, Newt reached over and took Credence’s hand in his.

What would Credence have presented as? Newt’s instincts said Alpha. In fact, everything about Credence screamed Alpha, except for his scent.

No Omega, or even Beta, could have withstood all of Mary Lou’s punishments and come out as whole as Credence. And to live as long as he had, to keep the Obscurus under control so well, it spoke of great power.

This wasn’t to say there weren’t powerful Omegas or Betas in the world, of course there were. Biology didn’t dictate will or power. But, there was just something that seemed distinctly Alpha about the way Credence continuously disobeyed Mary Lou over the years.

Newt realized he had been silent too long when Credence tried to sit up and pull his hand away. Newt just tightened his own hold instead.

“Alpha.”

Startled, Credence let Newt pull him back to the ground beside him.

“If I had to guess, I would say, you are probably an Alpha.”

Credence looked cautiously pleased as he settled more comfortably at Newt’s side, letting their legs tangle together pleasantly.

“You mean, I would have been an Alpha.”

“I meant what I said. Just because you haven’t presented with a knot doesn’t mean you don’t have all the personality traits of an Alpha.”

When Newt finally glanced over, Credence’s lips were pressed together in a very small smile. He was certainly content at the thought of being an Alpha, which, Newt thought smugly, was so typical of one.

Yes, he was sure. Credence was an Alpha.

 

It was several weeks later when, what had been an innocent conversation on what-ifs, turned into an actual concern.

Newt was nesting, there was nothing else for it. He naturally nested anyway, but for his fantastic beasts. Instead, he was stockpiling human food, and pulling out winter blankets to layer on the bed, and cleaning every surface when he normally couldn’t be bothered.

He knew he was nesting, but his heat wasn’t due for months, so he let it slide as a hormone spike and didn’t think too much about it.

The main problem with not thinking too much about it, was that things like alpha-triggered heats can spring up when absolutely no one is ready. Which is why Newt was currently buried under the covers, alternating between burning hot and freezing cold, and seeking out every item that held onto Credence’s scent with disturbing accuracy.

He had already drenched the mattress with slick, and couldn’t be bothered to move somewhere dry. He would just drench that too, anyway. That morning, the moment he felt the first trickle, he had sent Credence on errands, but it was only a temporary fix.

The list of things that needed to be done wouldn’t take more than the day, but it would at least give Newt some time to think, or plan, or do something that wasn’t twisting two fingers into his hole and panting into Credence’s dirty night shirt.

He whimpered when he pressed another finger in, his fingertips just barely grazing his prostate and sparking flashes across his vision.

“This…is not good.”

Credence chose, at that moment of course, to make his way into the room through the suitcase.

“Newt, I’m not sure what a—“

Newt watched as his companion nearly stumbled down the last few rungs of the ladder as the heady scent of an Omega heat, tailored just for him, hit his senses full force.

That was the thing with Alpha-triggered heats. Normal Omega heats were enticing, difficult to ignore, but not impossible to resist. Alpha-triggered heats, on the other hand, while physically repellent to any other Alpha in the vicinity, were virtually impossible to resist by the one who was being called.

  
“N-newt?”

Credence looked wild eyed, his pupils blow huge and tinged in Alpha red as he took in the image before him. Newt stretched out on their bed, Credence’s dirty laundry gathered around him.

Newt swallowed down a whimper as he watched his Alpha stalk near, the gate sinuous and easy like any predator.

“Re-remember when I-ah! I said, you were probably an Alpha?”

He tried to remove his own fingers from his hole, aiming for a little dignity, but Newt’s entire body rebelled, choosing to press deeper instead, digging into his prostate and sending slick running down his wrist.

Standing at the side of the bed, Credence was non-verbal, instead, nodding to show he remembered. His eyes were glued to where Newt’s fingers disappeared between his legs.

“I’m sorry C-credence. I-I should have said something sooner. B-but, your scent has been building-fuck!”

Credence nodded at Newt to continue, his fingers now moving to explore where Newt had himself stretched taught. All he could do was pant as Credence pressed one of his own fingers into Newt’s hole, spreading the Omega’s legs wider for better access.

“You’re presenting a-and, it triggered my heat. I’ve g-gone into heat.”

Something in that struck Credence as he looked up, snarling _Mine_ as the black sand of the Obscurus gently filtered into the air at increasing speed.

Alarmed, Newt fought against the part of him that immediately wanted to give everything over to his Alpha. Credence, beautiful wonderful Credence, needed him to get it together, to remain present, to help him regain control.

“Shhshh, yes Credence, yours. Take a deep breath for me darling, no need to get upset. I’m yours, that’s right.” Newt pulled the newly presented Alpha down onto the bed, positioning Credence so he was caging Newt beneath him with his body, one finger still pressed deep inside the omega.

“No one is coming to challenge you, and I wouldn’t pick anyone else, not over you. I’m in heat for you, just for you.”

Credence looked down at him in confusion, his pupils shrinking slightly so the red was more visible. The Obscurus was already disappearing from the room, moving back into Credence as the Alpha processed this information. The taunt lines of need and possessiveness were starting to ease from his body as he began to realize that Newt wasn’t going anywhere, that Newt was _his._

Newt’s tongue felt heavy with the effort of speaking, but he needed to do this, for his Alpha, for Credence.

“That’s right, darling.”

Running his free hand along Credence’s back, he pulled until the Alpha dropped his weight fully onto Newt, forcing their fingers even deeper into his hole and wringing out a pleasured whine from Newt’s lips.

They stayed like that for a long moment, Newt and Credence both fighting for control against their hormones and instincts until the danger passed. It was only moments after the Obscurus was back under Credence’s control, that the reality of their situation overrode their adrenaline and Newt’s heat presented in full force.

 

Newt had apparently lost all ability to speak after the struggle from earlier. Instead, he whined as he pulled his own fingers free and shoved at Credence until he removed his own finger.

“What do you need?” Credence’s voice was rough with sandpaper as he spoke, but he was back in his own head enough to form words and attempt to look after Newt.

Clumsy fingers reached for the lacing of his pants, getting frustrated half way through and palming him through the fabric instead.

Even for someone as inexperienced as Credence, it wasn’t hard to understand what he meant.

Pushing Newt’s hands away, he unlaced his pants and slipped them far enough down to release his cock.

Newt whined, reaching for his own cock and stroking himself desperately as he watched Credence decide what to do, as if there were many options.

The base of his dick was already swollen, and still growing in his hand, his knot forming for the first time. There was no denying his birthright, now. He was an Alpha.

Newt’s cries were intoxicating as he stoked himself, desperate for Credence.

“Please, please, Alpha.”

Something broke in him then, all indecision clouded in the desire to please his Omega, to do his duty. When he pressed inside of Newt, his world cracked open. Nothing had ever felt this good, nothing would ever feel this good again. He was made to be inside his Omega, and Newt was made for him.

Newt was his beginning and end, and as he pounded into the willing body beneath him, Credence felt remade.

It didn’t take long, Newt already on edge before he had even made it home, before Newt came, his body pulsing around Credence, pulling his own orgasm out of him and growing his knot so he was fully lock inside of the other man’s body.

It felt good, blindingly good to know that he was pumping his seed into Newt, marking him as his. Everyone would be able to smell it, they would know who Newt belonged to. He panted harshly into his Omega’s neck, picturing everyone on the street smelling Newt, knowing.

When he finally came back to himself a little, he had enough instinct to roll them so Newt’s body rested on top of his own, before collapsing back onto the bed with a heavy sigh.

Within minutes, Newt’s sense started to return, his mind already firing on all cylinders even after something so mind blowing. He propped himself up by his elbow on Credence’s chest and watched the younger man with a serious expression on his face.

“I am sorry, Credence. I should have explained more, warned you this could have happened. Please know, I never would want to take advantage of you and…why are you laughing?”

Credence looked up at him, his smile small and bashful as he spoke.

“Newt, I have been taken advantage of a lot in my life. I know what kinds of people take advantage of others. You, are not the kind.”

Newt blushed red, embarrassed more by Credence’s words then their actions moments before.

“I…I can’t say I’m sorry, Newt. This...this is a dream…for me. I hope…I hope you aren’t too upset.”

The hand on his cheek forced Credence to turn his gaze back to Newt’s.

“I’m not sorry about what just happened. I was just sorry I didn’t warn you. You must know, Credence. You must know how fond I am of you, how much I’ve grown to love you these past several months. You do know that, don’t you?”

With Newt’s earnest eyes on his, Credence couldn’t help put pull him closer.

“I love you too, Newt.”


End file.
